Ryo, in Tokyo?
by Bboyz
Summary: Chapter 3 is up: Ryo and Jenrya gets closer and closer, but will anything happen yet? Jenrya also got a suprise! Find out inside. M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Bboyz:  
Just found this lil fic that i typed up ages ago in a lil floppy disc i stashed up in my locker... enjoy... truthfully, i can't recover chapter 3 but i think i can try and remember what i typed... emphasis on the word 'try'

* * *

Bboyz: Hey guyz. This is my first fic so please no flames.

Terriermon: Well, he was supposed to say 'No unreasonable flames'.

Bboyz: That wasn't on the script! Don't start improvising!

Terriermon: Well, it was better than the one you wrote.

Bboyz: Umm. There's a character I'm meaning to discard from the fic. and it'll be you if you won't shut up!

Terriermon: Ok. I'll be good.

Bboyz: Ok. here's the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon and the characters in Digimon Tamers or any other Digimon seasons.

Terriermon: Enjoy the fic!

* * *

The unexpected e-mail. That started it all.

'What, an e-mail? Who'd be sending me an e-mail at this time of the day?' thought Jenrya. He clicked on his mouse to open a new window for his newly received e-mail. It was from a familiar e-mail address but whose was it? He read it to himself.

Dear Jen-kun, How are you? I'm really sorry for not replying your e-mails a few months ago. You see. we were packing all our stuff because my dad's been offered a permanent job in Tokyo. Just though you might like to know that. See you around sometime then?

Yours truly,  
Ryo Akiyama

'That Ryo.', thought Jenrya. Jenrya closed his eyes as images of Ryo started to go through his mind. The time he used the Goliath card on his CyberDramon. The time he came and fought as Justimon. 'Those were the days. I really miss having him around' thought Jenrya. Jenrya snapped out of his daydream as the sunlight shone onto his face. 'I wish I was perfect like him'.

Jenrya got up from his chair, went to his bedroom window and opened it. The summer's breeze blew into his shinning blue hair, which swept across his silvery grey eyes. Jenrya scanned through the streets to see any sign off Ryo popping up but he sighed as he saw Takato waving to him from the pavement a few floors down from the Lee's apartment.

'Might as well go meet up with Takato and the others and tell him the good news. I wonder if Ruki's still abroad?' though Jenrya as he closed the window and walked out of his room. As he passed his door, his computer shone a bright green light but Jenrya didn't notice it. He shut the door behind him and left his apartment. The Lees were out of town since they were visiting Jenrya's grandma in the country.

"You must be joking! Ryo's in town. That's like the best thing that I've heard. Got to tell Juri and cancel our date", Takato said in a hurry.

"Wait up Takato. We don't even know where he lives. We have to wait for him to reply to my e-mail. Wait a minute, I forgot to reply to him!" exclaimed Jenrya.

"So that means my date is still on then?" Takato asked.

"What do you think?" Jenrya asked back with one of his eyebrows raised. Takaton slapped his friend's back as they both laughed their way to the park. Takato blabs on about how he and Juri's dates been going on for the last year. Jenrya just listened to his friend's stories as they walked into the park. They both sat on the swings and Takato stopped talking.

"So, how's your week?" asked Takato to Jenrya who looked a little less happier than he was.

"Well, I suppose it's just the same as always. My brother's studying in Tokyo's university as well as my sister."

"No, I asked 'how's YOUR week'", Takato repeated. Jenrya looked down to his trainers, which somehow seemed interesting at that moment. Takato sighed.

"Well, it's pretty much the same as always. Nothing exciting ever happens to me, not like you." Jenrya trailed off.

"Don't say that. Everyone's got different lives. We just have to live it to the max!" attempted Takato to cheer up Jenrya.

Jenrya just smiled at Takato, seeing his friend trying to cheer him up. Even though on his face was a smile, deep down Takato will never ever understand what he was going through. No one will understand what he's gone through and what he's going through. Keeping to himself was the best plan he ever made in his life.

"So, where's Ruki? Still abroad?" asked Jenrya to change the subject of their conversation. He smiled as Takato started to answer his question.

"Probably. She's gone with her mum to China for her movie shot. She'll probably be back by the end of the week since she's already gone for a month", Takato answered.

"Hey, it's like 2pm already. My parents will probably be back any moment and they'll probably be worried about me. Even if I don't care what my dad thinks.", Jenrya said.

"Yeah, I better get ready for my date. What should I wear? See ya soon then Jen-kun", Takato said as he waved to his friends who went the other way. As Jenrya crossed the street, he came upon a familiar face that he hasn't seen in a long time. Was it possible? Could it be?

"Hey Jen-kun. Told you I would see you around!" said the older boy to Jenrya. It was possible. It was Ryo Akiyama. The tamer that he looked up to. The tamer that he wish he could be. 'He looks gorgeous.' thought Ryo, 'What was I thinking?'

* * *

Bboyz: Yep, what was Ryo thinking? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon, Digital Monster! Hahahahahahahahahaha evil laugh

Terriermon: Can I say something now without you threatening me?

Bboyz: Go on then. but I warn you. no improvising!

Terriermon: How was the 1st chapter? Please R&R!

Bboyz: Yep. Please R&R. I need review to carry on with the fic! So see you then!

Jenrya: Ryo, What were you thinking?

Ryo: I don't know. He hasn't given me the script for the next chapter yet.

Bboyz: Ok. That's all for today. You two can go home now. actually. stay here! You can help me with the next chapter!

* * *

Bboyz: that was it folkes... i don't think i'm gonna change much... even to the author's comment and all... hahaha... lazy old me...


	2. Chapter 2

Bboyz:  
I don't really have much to say... Enjoy!

Jenrya gazed up to the older boy without blinking his eyes. Slowly, a smile appeared across his lips as he hugged the older tamer.

"I can't believe it's really you Ryo! The Ryo Akiyama. It's great to see you again!" said Jenrya as he let go of the older tamer. They both smiled at each other.

"It's great to see you to Jen-kun. You've grown a lot since I last meet you, offline anyway..." Ryo replied. He looked at the younger tamer. It was true that Jenrya has grown a lot since he last meet Ryo. Jenrya was now nearly as tall as Ryo.

"So, where do you live then Ryo?" asked Jenrya.

"I live there, in that apartment across the park. I thought I might take a walk to see the neighbourhood and see what have changed since I last been here..." answered Ryo.

"You want a tour Ryo?" asked Jenrya. Ryo gave Jenrya a smile.

"I'd love to but aren't you suppose to go home or something?" asked Ryo concerned.

"Nah, my family's out of town at the moment. They've gone to visit my grandma in the country. I've just been to Kyoto a week ago so I didn't have to go with them. I might as well give you a tour since I have nothing better to do", explained Jenrya.

"Oh... That explains everything. Anyway, lets get into my car. It'll be way better than walking", Ryo said. Jenrya was shocked.

"You have a car?" asked Jenrya. Ryo nodded and smiled. He didn't think it would have shocked his friend that he had a car of his own.

"Yep, I'm 19 now. I got my driving licence last year and I also got my car last year, a present from my dad", Ryo explained, "Come on then, lets get going". Ryo lead the younger tamer into his red sports car.

"Cool car! I wished I had one of these", Jenrya said to Ryo. Ryo laughed. 'Well, that wish will probably never come true... I'm never gonna be like him. He's so...perfect' thought Jenrya as he got into the passenger seat.

"You ok Jen-kun? You look like you need a big hug from Ryo", said Ryo as he leant forward to Jenrya. 'If this work, I'll don't know what to say' thought Ryo. Surprisingly, Jenrya returned the hug Ryo gave him. Jenrya slapped Ryo's back as he let go of him.

"You're such a kidder Ryo. How can you be so serious at times and the next minute, you're totally different?" asked Jenrya.

"Well, you can just say that I'm really good at it", Ryo answered. Jenrya's face went red. Ryo looked at him, surprised by the colour of Jenrya's face. Jenrya burst out laughing as he saw Ryo's curious face looking at him. Ryo joined in as he started the engine.

"You're so funny Ryo!" Jenrya said. Ryo drove around Tokyo as Jenrya directed him. Jenrya explained all the details of the sights they saw, how it used to be and how it has changed. The younger tamer amazed Ryo. He doesn't even know half the stuff that Jenrya knows. They drove on until they got to a building.

"Though that alleyway was where Takato first meet Guilmon", said Jenrya. 'I wonder how Takato's date is at the moment'. Jenrya turned to face Ryo who was looking at the alleyway that Jenrya pointed out to him. "Ryo, do you want to meet up with the other tamers? They are sure to be very surprise when they see you, well...except for Takato since he knows you're here. And Juri would probably know 'cos Takato would have probably mentioned you on their date..."

"Takato and Juri are together. Wow. I didn't see that coming. But they do make a cute couple", Ryo replied, "Let's go and eat. I'm kindda hungry 'cos I haven't eaten lunch yet. There you can tell me all about the other tamers. Where's that restaurant that you talked about the other day, on the net?" asked Ryo.

"It's near here. Let's go", answered Jenrya. Jenrya was still wandering why Ryo didn't answer his question about meeting up with the other tamers. 'It's probably because he's too hungry to think about it'.

Ryo stopped his car as Jenrya pointed out the restaurant that they were going to eat at. They both got out of the car and went into the restaurant. Ryo found a table for the two of them.

"So, if what you said was true then this restaurant serves the best meals in Tokyo?" asked Ryo. Jenrya nodded as he passed a menu to Ryo. Ryo opened the Menu and started scanning it.

'He looks so cute when he's reading...what? Did I just say that? Probably the smell of the dishes they're cooking made my brain all wrong. I wonder how Ryo smells? Damn. I did it again' though Jenrya as he cursed himself. Ryo looked at the younger tamer.

"Have you decided what you want to eat Jenrya?" asked Ryo. Ryo didn't get a straight answer so he asked again.

"Oh...oh, yes I have. Sorry about that", answered Jenrya.

"Jenrya, Have you got something that you haven't told me about?" asked Ryo. 'If you do have a problem then you should tell me. I can make all you worries go away. I wonder what's been bothering him. Is it me? Nah, it can't be...can it?' thought Ryo as Jenrya called a waiter.

"I'll have this pasta dish. What will you have Ryo?" asked Jenrya. Ryo snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the menu.

"I'll have the pasta dish as well. And can you bring us some salad too?" Ryo asked.

"Sure", answered the waiter. They waiter took their orders and left.

"So, as I was saying. Do you have a problem Jen-kun? You looked like you were in deep thoughts back then", asked a curious Ryo. 'I know he's always lost in his thoughts but that one was different. That one looked like he was staring at me but he was also holding back. Could he be... nah...'

"It's nothing serious. I was just thinking of the last time my family took me here", lied Jenrya. Jenrya put on a happy face so Ryo wouldn't worry about him. But somehow, Ryo seemed more worried about Jenrya. 'Could he see past my happy mask? Could he actually understand everything that's been bottled up inside of me?' thought Jenrya.

"Hey look, that food's here. So how's everyone doing?" asked Ryo trying to change the subject since Jenrya looked unhappy when they talked about the previous subject. Jenrya lightened up. 'Oh, I love it when he smiles... did I say that? Probably the smell of the pasta' thought Ryo.

"Well, they're pretty much the same. Takato's still a goggle-head. Somehow, Juri like the goggles. Kazu and Kenta are quite the same. They are still into the Digimon Card Game. They're kindda good now. Ruki's closer to her family then she has been. She's in China at the moment. Her mum's starring in a new movie. My sister's just the usual except that she doesn't play with her dolls anymore..."

"That's about all of them. What about you?" Ryo asked. Jenrya looked up at Ryo. 'What are you staring at? Just answer my question already' thought an impatient Ryo. Jenrya blushed for the first time.

"Well, my life has been the same. Nothing much happened for the last few weeks. Nothing. None..." Jenrya trailed off his sentence. Jenrya's face started to dim again. Ryo felt sorry for his younger friend. 'He needs cheering up' thought Ryo, 'But what can I do?'

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**--- Flashback ---**

"Well, my life has been the same as always... Nothing much has happened for the last few weeks or months... Nothing; none..." Jenrya trailed off his sentence. Jenrya's face started to dim again. Ryo felt sorry for his younger friend.

'He needs cheering up' thought Ryo, 'but what can I do?'

**--- End of Flashback ---**

"Hey Jen-kun… The food is absolutely awesome; just as you said it would be", Ryo said which snapped Jenrya out of his temporary trance. Jenrya smiled and nodded. He then started to finish his pasta dish. Ryo sighed. He was glad the younger tamer came back to his senses but something was bothering Jenrya and he'd like to decipher the cause.

"Hey! You ordered ice-cream too? Cool!" Jenrya said as the waitress took away their empty plates and replaced the void on their table each with a bowl of Ben n Jerry's Cookie Dough ice-cream topped with chocolate syrup topping and a sprinkle of white chocolate chips. Ryo smiled.

"Only the best for my tour guide!" Jenrya started to devour his ice-cream like a baby happily eating his candy. Ryo on the other hand had something up his sleeves. 'Now's my chance to tease the guy…'

Ryo slowly scooped his ice-cream and licked it slowly with his tongue, carefully sneaking some glimpse on Jenrya who suddenly froze in his wake. Ryo got what he wanted. Jenrya was struck dump and gaped at the older tamer who was seductively licking the ice-cream and spoon.

'How I wish I was that lucky spoon… What the heck! Snap yourself out of it Jenrya!'

"Hey Jen-kun… Do I have something on my face?" Ryo asked pretending to be confused. Jenrya shook his head hard and apologized.

"No, no… Your face is perfect… Urm, I mean… There's nothing on your face…. I was just staring… No, I mean I was just wandering how much longer it would take for you to finish that up eating it slowly like that since we still have much grounds to cover…" Jenrya replied. He huffed; partly surprised how much he slipped up on his sentences, partly amazed that he could say something so long in one breath and partly amazed that he could come up with something so quickly after his mind went idle on him.

'Good save…' Ryo thought as he started to pick up the pace of finishing his bowl of ice-cream.

The day went by quickly as Ryo and Jenrya cruised around West Shinjuku touring the city from its shopping malls, its various shops, its parks and so on. Soon, dawn was approaching and Jenrya suggested that he should get back before night falls as his mother might call to check on him. Ryo drove up to the apartment building where the Lee residence was.

"Hey, I had a great day today… It was fun spending it with you and might I add that you're such an awesome tour guide! You should make it a part time job, just for fun…" Ryo said. Jenrya laughed. He never thought himself as someone that wants to hang around too many people, let alone people that he didn't know. He knew Ryo just needed something nice to say…

"No worries. It the least I could do after you drove me around all day as well as treating me to lunch…" Jenrya replied. "I guess I better be getting home now…"

"You could stay here in the car with me all night long if that's what you want to do… I know I'm irresistible…" Ryo said. Jenrya couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you trying to do; make a move on me?" Jenrya joked. Ryo joined in the laughter.

"Well, I thought it would have worked but I guess I'm not that irresistible, am I?" Ryo added.

"Don't worry Akiyama; you're a hottie… But that doesn't mean anything…" Jenrya said as he stuck out his tongue and closed the door in front of him. Ryo pressed a button letting the window on the passenger side to slide down.

"You could have at least given me a peck on the cheek or something after all that…" Ryo joked. Jenrya turned around and made his way towards his apartment building giving a backhand wave to Ryo; grateful that he turned at the right time to hide his obvious blush from the comment Ryo just made.

'What a kidder that Ryo… How I wish those words were true… Damn, there I go again… Jenrya, he's a friend. Repeat that to yourself. He is a friend; nothing more, nothing less…' Jenrya thought as he walked to the lift, entered it and made his way up towards his apartment.

"I wonder what he thought of all my hitting on him like that… Well… at least I tried…" Ryo said to himself as he closed the window to the passenger's seat and drove off towards his apartment.

**--- Lee's Residence ---**

Jenrya walked into the apartment and saw that the phone was ringing. He picked it up knowing that it was his mother calling from Kyoto from the caller id that was displayed on the phone's video screen. Momentarily, his mum's image appeared in front of him.

"Hey mum…"

"Jenrya… how was your day? I hope you ate well and took care of yourself…"

"Yeah mum, don't worry… I had lunch outside instead of ordering in… And don't worry, I'll probably order in for dinner in about an hour's time since I'm still not too hungry…"

"Well… I don't want you to starve without me around now… What would the neighbours say if they knew we were to leave you home alone without…" Jenrya cut his mum's sentence short.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine… I'm a big boy already and you know you can trust me well enough…"

"I do sweetie… But it's not that easy for me not to worry…"

"I know… that's what mums do best, don't they?" Mrs Lee smiled at the statement her son just made.

"Well now, I'm glad everything's going well… We'll be heading home tomorrow ok. Owh, your grandma and grandpa sends their best regards and love. Take care dear… And don't stay up too late with your gizmo and gadgets…"

"Mum, it's called 'having fun'… But don't worry, I wouldn't want to worry you or you'd send the Japanese army knocking on our doors if something was to go wrong, won't you?"

"You've got that right mister. Bubbye now" Jenrya also waved goodbye to his mother. He knew she meant well but he felt a little overprotected by her sometimes. However, being able to stay home alone meant that she had lots of trust in him already which made him a little happier. Unlike his dad, his mum always has the quality to cheer him up…

Jenrya walked his way into the living room and slouched onto the couch. He didn't feel like going online at that very moment so instead, he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Jenrya was struck dumb by what he saw… It was…

"Terriermon!"

"Jenrya! We finally broke through to you! Yay!"

"Through my T.V?"

"Well… At least we got through…"

"Thank god for television! Terriermon, tell me you're coming back here! Please… Life's very dull without you…"

"Aww Jen-kun. I didn't know you missed me that much… But I knew you'd miss me! Well, truthfully we are trying to get back to the real world ever since that incident. Well, you know… How we needed to go back to our world even though we thought we were stable enough to remain there…"

"Spare the story…"

"Well Jen-kun. I'd hate to ruin our little sweet reunion but I don't have much time left with this transmission. There's some sort of interference with the transmitting waves… Owh… please tell the other tamers that their digimons misses them so much!"

"Terriermon… Does it have to be this short… We haven't seen each other for so long…"

"Don't worry Jen-kun… We'll see each other soon… It's a promise!" Then the image of Terriermon on the T.V screen disappeared replaced by the night news. Jenrya didn't feel like watching T.V all of a sudden after that talk with Terriermon. He felt sad that he only had that few minutes to talk… He turned off the T.V and made his way towards his room, slumping onto his bed once he made it there.

"Terriermon…" then, Jenrya fell straight into a deep sleep.

**--- Somewhere dark ---**

Jenrya opened his eyes. Somehow he felt that he wasn't lying on his bed. He looked around and saw that he was somewhere dark. Everything around him was pitch-black except for what he could make out as neon green light gleaming softly somewhere near him. Then he realized that it was him glowing green. Upon the realization, the whole place lit up green and digital rings started to circle around him.

'This feels so familiar… As if I was biomerged with Terriermon in MegaGargomon…' Jenrya thought. Suddenly, screens upon screens started to materialize all around the place slowly dimming it down. These screens flashed anecdotes of Jenrya's life which he himself always had running through his mind; how he hit the kid in his neighbourhood when he was younger, how he lost Terriermon after the fight with D-reaper… All the thoughts that clogged up his mind were there, materialized in front of him. The place kept getting darker as time passes.

"What's going on around here? Where am I?" He asked out loud as all his thought materializing started to creep him out and made him become paranoid. Suddenly, he felt a sudden chill up his spine. He felt scared; alone, confused, vulnerable to anything that might jump him from the fragments of his bad memories…

_"Jenrya… This is the state of your mind at the moment…"_ a deep voice channelled into him; telepathy.

"My mind?"

_"Yes… Your mind is clogged up with anecdotes of your life that you somehow cannot let go off. Memories you wish to store as you felt that each and every little bad thing that had happened in your life was your fault…"_

"But… But… It was my fault"

_"No Jenrya… It wasn't your entire fault. Bad things happen… Sometimes you can control them, sometimes you can't. You can't blame yourself over things that you could have not controlled. You cannot keep blaming yourself on matter that has long passed and had been forgotten"_

"What am I supposed to do?"

_"You have a great mind Jenrya and your heart is connected to that mind. These two will be very essensial for your days ahead"_

"I wish to clear my mind… "

_"If you do… You should try to put an end to all this…"_

"But how?"

_"Clear your mind… Follow your heart…"_ With those last words vibrating inside of him, a few of the screen flashed images of Ryo smiling at him. Jenrya held out his arm towards the images but suddenly, all the screen exploded. Everything returned to how it was before; pitch-black. Suddenly, Jenrya realized that even he himself wasn't glowing green anymore. He then felt himself plunging downwards into a sea of nothingness.

"HELP! Help me…" Jenrya cried out as he felt his presence was fading into nothingness. Tears started to run down his cheeks. All he felt he needed right now was a figure to hold on to; a presence that could light up the darkness and save him from disappearing.

As he was about to give up hope, a hand grabbed his reaching arm and pulled him back from fading away. The person pulled him close and hugged him as he felt that they were soaring upwards. Jenrya opened his eyes and felt the soothing familiar presence. He saw himself wrapped in a purple glow alongside his saviour. The person; no, the angle had wings and mystical feathers glittered with each flap. Jenrya looked up into the face of his angel and saw that it was none other than Ryo. Jenrya felt happy… He closed back his eyes; he felt safe and he started to generate his green glow again.


End file.
